Moments of Love
by Enigmatic Ravenna
Summary: A collection of one-shots dedicated to our favorite birds. Mainly RobRae with other pairings implied. Some shots may be crossovers.
1. Earl Grey

**Earl Grey**

 _A story about leaving, being left behind, and reconciliation_

* * *

The first thought that came into his mind when he entered her apartment was 'Not bad.'

It was a decent, little apartment, good for one. One can practically eat and watch television at the same time since there were no partitions in between the living and the dining room. Pearl white tiles and walls blend perfectly with the coffee brown outlines of the apartment, as well as the cabinets and tables in it. On his far left, just across the dining table, was a Victorian inspired door leading to the bedroom.

Setting his luggage aside, Dick sighed, tired, as he plopped down the couch. He stared at the ceiling before letting his azure eyes roam around once more. There was a cabinet full of awards and medals but what caught his eye was the painting in between it and the television. He turned his body sideways to take a better look at it. It was night time scenery on a hill top. His lips turned into a small smile, knowing exactly who created it.

"Doorbells were invented for a reason."

The small smile turned into a smirk after hearing her round voice. His azure eyes quickly travelled to his bestfriend. His smirked widened when he saw a glare coming from her. He realized she was resting when he let himself into her home. "A reason I have no intention of doing Rae," he said. He tilted his head and noticed she was wearing a pink teddy bear designed pajama. He teasingly raised a brow.

"Nice PJ's by the way."

Raven's glare intensified as heat made its way on her cheeks. "Shut it you moron. I was sleeping." She crossed her arms and added, "And don't call me 'Rae' will you? You sound like Vic and Gar."

He sent a half-hearted glare before turning away.

Raven let out a tired exhale and tied her long, messy lilac-colored hair into a bun. "How did you get in anyway?"

He held up a pin. "How do you think?"

She huffed and strolled away.

Dick suddenly heard clanking noises and realized she went to the kitchen. Silence followed after that. Either it was a good or a bad sign, he didn't know. They hadn't seen each other in years, and the last time they did was the most heart breaking moment of their – or rather his, life.

He tuned the noises out as he felt the tension in the air. Questions that were buried in the back of their minds have now started to rise and waiting to be asked. He swallowed hard. He was never a person who talks. Often, he would just shrugged his problems and get over it by ending it then and there. Now, thinking of what the outcome would be if they were to talk, makes his mind hazy. A part of him assures him though, that nothing will go wrong. She's his bestfriend and she understands him. After all, she didn't kick him out did she?

Wrong. She hasn't kicked him out . _Yet_.

He frowned at the thought and assured himself that everything will be fine. He prepared himself before setting foot in her home.

He was slapped back to reality when he smelled a tinge of minty honey. He raised his head and saw Raven standing a foot or two away from him, two tea cups in her hands.

His frown deepened.

"What—"

"—tea." She cut him off, settling one cup on the table for him. "Earl grey tea."

Dick fought back the smile that was threatening to show. "Thanks."

Raven hummed in response. She walked towards the couch across him and took a seat. She gently blew her own tea before taking a sip.

Neither spoke nor no one dared to. No one can. Many things have change during their time apart. They both learned and matured. They've met new people that helped them to be the people they are now. They have grown. They weren't kids anymore and this isn't a child's play. But what happened years back was something no one can just let go easily. Both knew this, and neither of the two knows what could happen should things get out of hand. Talking seems to be the least possible solution right now.

They were both hurt and never got over it.

"What made you?"

Her monotone voice was barely a whisper but he heard her clearly. Hurt was evident in it and he couldn't look at her properly, knowing he was the cause.

"What made me what?" he answered with the same tone.

She crossed her legs and leaned back. She was quietly staring into the ceiling, thinking before letting the words come out.

"What made you come back?"

Dick stared at her. That wasn't the question he was expecting. He wasn't sure how to react. He thought he was prepared. But then again, she always loved to prove him wrong and she always did. Just like when they were young and everything seems beautiful.

He was glad that didn't change.

"What made you think I wouldn't?" The words flew faster than he can stop them. Curiosity got the best of him and that was the only thing logical to say now. He wanted to know what made her think he wouldn't come back.

Looking back, he realized he never said anything about coming back. That could be the reason, but he needed to be sure.

"You just left." She said.

"That's not a possible reason." He retorted back.

She shrugged and finally looked at him. "You leaving— that was a good reason enough for me."

Once again, Dick found himself speechless to what she said. Her words were simple, yet she managed to cut deep through him with it as a dagger. He mentally cursed himself for his ignorance of her intelligence and wits. It has gotten more blunt and sharper than before. She has always been blessed with talents. Being good with words was one of them. As a child, her words were like commands needed to be done and she always gets the last word of an argument. He thought of it as annoying back then, and he and the others would get pissed off.

But now, it just made him feel hurt.

His previous thoughts of what the outcome of this conversation would be quickly dissolved. The questions he thought would be asked are now nothing but a shade of the past wanting to be erased. He suddenly asked himself, what made him cling onto the past for so long? The answer— he didn't know. He had been blinded by the guilt and hurt before; it never occurred to him that he was clinging to the past like a life line. At this point, he realized, it has already been so long ago it was already time to let go and move on.

The bangs of his ebony locks fell, covering his blue eyes. He had faced the consequences of his actions, he had heard the question that gave closure to what was done and now, he knew the words needed to be spoken. It's just that those words seem to be trapped in his throat.

Raven stared at her bestfriend's forlorn figure. After years of separation, she almost forgot about him and the memories they shared. Seeing him, many buried emotions and thoughts resurfaced from her mind. There was a part of her wanted to throw the nearest thing she can reach at him. Yet another part just wanted to stay where she was and do nothing. She was smart enough to decide not to let her anger of the past get the best of her. No matter what anyone would say, he was still her friend and opening the past both held in their heart tightly is not an answer; it never was. She knew that.

But he doesn't.

So she decided to end it all and asked the question she knew will do so.

Raven sighed and straightened her form. "You don't have to say anything. You probably realized it now." She said.

Dick chuckled. "It's all in the past now, isn't it?" he whispered, seemingly lost in his thoughts.

She nodded. "And there's no used in going back."

He hummed in response and she smiled with understanding. "You don't have to say it. I already forgave you." She said.

"Yeah," he looked at her and gave a small smile "but you deserve it."

She anticipated what he has to say.

"I'm sorry."

Her smile widened at him.

"Apology accepted."

They sat in comfortable silence. The tension earlier was now dissipating. Dick took the opportunity to stare at his friend once again. Out of all the changes that occurred in her, he noticed that the most remarkable one was her maturity. Despite of his absence in her life for years, and the fact that he wasn't around to see and guide her through it, he was proud that she managed to stand tall and achieved her dreams.

He couldn't help but be proud of it.

"You've done it. You achieved your dreams." Dick complemented, seeing that the many awards were about her paintings.

Raven grinned. "You should see Kori. She's married Harper and has kids already."

He choked on his drink. "No. Them? Together? Didn't they hate each other's guts before?"

Raven chuckled. "I asked the same question too you know."

They laughed before looking at each other. Once their eyes met, both felt a surge of genuine happiness and reconciliation—the things that haven't been present in a while in their hearts.

He took the tea cup in his right hand and blew it gently before taking a small sip. His eyes flickered towards her afterwards. "You still know?" he asked.

"Of course." She answered, transferring beside him, her own tea cup in her hand. "Just because I moved on doesn't mean I'd forget right?"

"Yeah." He murmured. "Moving on— learning to accept and let go."

"And that is how life should be." She said.

Both smiled and stared into nothing, once again enjoying the silence, contentment settling in their hearts. They can see their future as the think of all the things they would do to make up for the time they lost. They can see it as a warm new beginning for the both of them and their healing hearts.

Dick stared at his tea, drowning in his thoughts. The years have come and gone and it certainly changed many things. They grew in mind and heart— they've learned and moved on. Now, sitting here with her, it dawned to him that change is inevitable, but it is one's decision should that change be a good or bad one. He was glad both of them accepted the change as a good one. The change he thought was bad for him was actually a learning experience. It made him realized that the hurt and guilt was nothing more but a tool to grow— something he failed to realize before. Taking another sip of his tea, he was thankful to come here tonight and see her— his bestfriend, Raven. Despite of the changes, she was still the one person who loves him all his life.

It made his heart swell— seeing that their love for one another still stays the same, no matter what.

"Vic and Gar are on their way. They are quite surprised and pissed off when they heard you're back."

"What?!" Dick exclaimed, completely off-guard.

Raven raised a brow. "What? You didn't think I'd actually let you sleep here in my home without telling the others, did you?"

"But I'm your bestfriend, your other half. Why betray me like this?"

"Other half, he says. Put a ring on my finger and I just might apologize for this someday," Raven sarcastically said with a roll of her eyes.

Dick could only pout.

 _Extra:_

"Don't you have something to say to me?" Dick teased as he nudge his purple-haired bestfriend— his _wife_ , who keeps on eyeing her ring finger.

Raven smirked. "Don't push your luck Richie-boy. You'll be owing me after what I'm about to do to you tonight."

Dick flushed bright red and coughed. "You just love having the last laugh, don't you?"

Raven's smirk just widened.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **College is tough. Mental illness is tough. Life is tough. However, these are not excuses for not updating and writing. For that, please accept my humble apology. But yes, I still plan to finish all of my stories. I have the drafts in my laptop and notebook(s). Also, I still plan to expand** _ **One Bad Day**_ **I am just having a hard time starting it.**

 **Anyways, here's a modern AU RobRae fluff. Just a story I wrote a few years back... But not robrae tho... I hope you enjoy :3 read and review too please.**

 **Also, I am trying to revive my tumblr account (not that it was ever alive). I'm recently more active there since I am trying to find an outlet for my mind and stuff. It's very unorganized and have no purpose. Since I can't always log in here, if you have any questions/requests please feel free to contact me there, link's in my profile. Thank you and once again, I'm sorry**

 **Disclaimer: Teen Titans is a property of DC Comics and Warner Bros.**

* * *

 **AN #2: I've decided to compile all of my one-shots for RobRae. I feel like it was better that way. Don't sue me pls huhu.  
**


	2. Question

**Question**

* * *

 _Not all questions need verbal answers.  
_

* * *

"Does it hurt, knowing you're not needed anymore?"

Her hand that was gliding across the paper froze, as did her whole body. Thin black eyebrows that were furrow in concentration now returned to its neutral position, those brown eyes that were focused on the writings before her now blurs her sight. She felt a lump in her throat but she didn't dare swallow. Her cherry lips pressed tightly together to keep a neutral face as a facade. She could feel her systems having difficulty in functioning; her heart pumping wildly, her skin exerting cold sweat and her mind raging with thoughts.

His question was so simple. Yes or no— either of the two would be the only answer. And being a wise girl, as everyone claimed her to be, she should have answered it by now, direct and fast.

But she didn't.

Instead, she felt a stab through her heart as waves of familiar sensations fills her rigid body. She couldn't stop her breath from hitching as it spread around her, head to toe. She clenched her jaw as a dawning realization came upon her; the buried memories and the shadow of the ghostly girl she used to be, was nothing more but the pain she had long forgotten –

And had long thought to surpass.

She lowered her head. "Ask it again." She murmured.

He hesitated, but complied.

"Does it hurt, knowing you're not needed anymore?"

She turned her head sideways, but her eyes found his.

That was all the answer he needed

* * *

 **Author's Note: I'm editing ALL of my stories, and writing the next chapters of my multi-fics. I also have a pending draft for a dark fic hehe.. anyways, read and Review please.  
**

 **Disclaimer: The Teen Titans belongs to DC Comics and Warner Bros.**


	3. Starlight

At night the earth will rise  
And I'll think of you each time I watch from distant skies  
Whenever stars go down and galaxies ignite  
I'll think of you each time they wash me in their light  
And I'll fall in love with you again  
I will find you  
A thousand armies won't stop me I'll break through  
I'll soar the endless skies for only one sight of your starlight

* * *

It was just like every other night for them. The silence was deafening; the tension was unbearable— suffocating even. And the emotions from each of them were raging waters, yet caged deep down in their chests. No one dared to speak out—

—they could not.

Amethyst eyes stared so intently into his masked ones; he swore she could have burned it. He did not relent thought; he did not back down.

His masked face remained stoic, like hers, but his insides churned. His systems were in chaos and so was his mind. Unsaid thoughts were piling up in his head. He could literally feel himself vomit the words already, but he forced his lips intact, swallowing the words, the thoughts— _everything in his all_ , back down. It was the same for her. She had to bite back everything she wanted to say. Ranging from her anger up to the emotion she had kept locked inside.

He entered the solace of her room and started to walk towards her sitting form. All the while, her gaze never left his. In fact, it was intensifying, much like a warning or a threat for stepping into her abode.

He stopped in front of her and stayed there for a while, never breaking eye contact. It became a battle for them, and whoever breaks the contact loses.

Unfortunately, both of them _hate_ losing.

They stared into each other's eyes, reading the very message their emotions conveyed.

 _They were one and the same; he belonged to where she belonged; they belong together in there, in darkness_ — he had expressed immensely, stubbornly.

 _They were not; he belonged nowhere near where she belonged; he belonged to the light while she in the dark_ — she reprimanded determinately, repeatedly.

It angered him that she could not understand that they did belong together. It pained her that he would not listen that they did not belong together.

The battle continued. The unspoken arguments spiked with a single yet determined glance. Until, one of them backed down, softening her gaze and slowing breaking the contact as the dark empath turn her head away from him.

It was a slight one, but he felt her defenses lowered. In that small amount, he felt her anger, frustration, fear, and so much more but most of all, worry.

It was his turn to soften his gaze underneath the mask.

The former protégé lifted his hand to the edge of his mask, and tore it away along with his gloves. He lowered his left knee and kneeled in front of her, letting his emotions run free on his cold sapphire eyes. He stared at her for the longest time before carefully placing his right hand on her pale, barren knee. It was a light touch and he was sure, she twitched underneath his fingers. Slowly, he advanced, trailing his hand upward to her thigh, hips, and waist. Along with his, he positioned his right knee in between her legs, hoisting his torso up as his touch travelled.

His face was now a few inches away from hers. He could hear her strained breathing as she tried to calm herself from all the emotions she was hiding from him. He dared to go further, and leaned up to her.

She finally turned her head to face him.

In his eyes held a message of reassurance and safety. A message in which he proclaimed the care and need and longing and _love_ he had for the dark heroine.

That—and everything that was more.

He did not know why, or when, but suddenly, his mouth was onto the corner of her lips.

It was light, chaste, and unadulterated.

It was ethereal.

Something inside the both of them ignited, flowing between them with an intensity neither could understand. It surged throughout their bodies and both could feel their souls dancing, merging into one.

A tear slipped from the maiden's eyes. It did not go unnoticed, and soon, his lips slowly followed the trail left behind by the tear.

Her frail hands found their way to his muscular back and slowly pulled him to her bed, never letting his lips leave her skin.

He inhaled sharply. Pushing his lips further into her skin, his left hand dragged her body upwards, positioning her into a comfortable pose; and his right hand travelled to her left limb, grabbing it before gently pinning her arm to the bed.

He pulled back slowly, with little space, allowing his sapphire eyes to meet her amethyst ones. Their emotions collided once their eyes met. It was a whirlpool and neither could identify which emotion was which. They did not care anyway, until there was one that emerged higher than the others— an emotion they could not name.

It entangled itself into their beings— body, heart and soul. It embraced them in a shell of warmth that both of them knew they needed— warmth they could only find only in one another.

It made them remember _every single thing_ they silently promised each other. Tonight—as well as the nights before.

His right hand travelled upward and intertwined their fingers in a soft, endearing manner as his lips lowered onto hers.

 _You are my starlight—_ her lips responded, with tears now streaming down her face and finally surrendering to the pleadings of the man who had her heart in his hands.

He groaned in delight and pushed deeper, claiming her lips as his own— _You have always been mine._

* * *

 **AN: I promised myself to update my other fanfics... Give me strength to do so :'(  
**

 **Inspired by _Starlight_ by Starset. Particularly the verse I used above. Yes. That is the band's name and they are pretty cool! If you have time please listen to them :)**

 **Disclaimer: The Teen Titans is a property of DC Comics and Warner Bros.**

 **Read and review pls.**


End file.
